Soul Food
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: How delicious can a soul taste? This is what happens when you trigger a ghost type's button...
**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

 **I own nothing except for the characters in this story.**

* * *

Soul Food

"Jamie, can you put away the dishes while I wash the dirty ones?" Red asked, starting up the sink water. The Ralts snorted. Why did he have to help out with human duties? He was a Pokemon for crying out loud! One thing made him pause, though.

"I'll bake you something if you comply." …Shoot, got him there. He let out a huff as he began putting away the soapy dishes, thought flashes going through his head. Chores sucked, his trainer sucked, everything right now just sucked. In a particular bout of frustration, he slammed some metal utensils together, making a cleaning sound.

 _Crash!_

The Ralts blinked and looked at his trainer quizzically, for he never really did break dishes. The Deskill gijinka was breathing heavily, eyes panicked and wide. The mental nudge he sent made the other panic even more and caused him to disappear. He facepalmed. Okay, looks like he needed to search for him. Turning off the sink water, he began teleporting in every place he knew.

He looked high and low in the city, but there was nothing. He looked in uninhabited areas, still nothing. He was checking the woods when he heard something crying out. A Pokémon? Jamie teleported onto the scene and what he saw there horrified him.

Dead Pokémon were strewn about, a whole pack of them dead. There seemed to be no injuries though, so why…? He spotted his trainer who was holding onto a tree trunk, shaking for some reason. He teleported cautiously a few feet away, in case he was in his anger mode,

"Not enough…" he whimpered, "Not enough…" Jamie raised an eyebrow at what he was saying, then gave a very hesitant mental nudge. He squeaked in surprise when Red teleported in front of him, looking for the source. When his red eye fell on his Pokémon, he seemed to calm down somewhat.

"J-Jamie…" He knelt down and scooped the Ralts into an embrace. He was thoroughly confused now, just what was going on in his head? He peeked and saw images of pain and suffering, chains holding him aloft while they denied him food and water for- He recoiled as best as he could in his trainer's arms. Months. Possibly a year. How…? The ghost type flinched at the quick message that went through his head.

"I-I…" He glanced around the area, noting how many he had killed. "I just…I…" He looked ready to cry, though no unshed tears showed up in his eye. Honestly, his Pokémon was afraid of the answer, but if it concerned his safety, well, he would need to know then, now would he? The man took in a deep breath before explaining.

"I…was tortured…when I was just an experiment…" he said shakily, "They…deprived me of food and water…for so long…" He groaned as he remembered. "I can't…C-Couldn't move…Chains holding me…" The hug tightened as he began to breathe heavily. "…In the end I was only let out for battle, never for a break…" The Ralts was stunned by this information. Holy crap, he didn't know humans could be that cruel! There was an awkward pause before he gave a nudge of reassurance.

"I-I know, but…" He looked around once more at his handiwork. "Not enough…not enough…Please give me something…" Another couple of reassuring nudges, Arceus he was bad at this, made him calm down a bit again. Truthfully, he remembered seeing that memory within Red's dreams, though he was the one to bring forth it. He'd just forgotten about until this very moment.

"I…We…" He stood up slowly, still keeping a tight grip on his Pokémon. "We should probably head-head back," he laughed nervously. "I…" A harder nudge sort of snapped him out of it. "Let's go…" They teleported, away from the dead bodies that littered the forest floor.

* * *

 **Started this story a long time ago, but couldn't finish it due to writer's block. Well at least that's done now. This basically shows how much PTSD Red has when it came to the experimentation. A lot as it turned out. Yeah, the sound of anything remotely like chains causes him to panic and start feasting on people's souls. Thing is, he doesn't really feel full until he snaps out of it, usually a while longer than when Jamie found him. But yeah, I imagine ghost types have the ability to eat souls. Not sure what happens to the soul in question once it's processed through the body. Ah well. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
